


Tony and the Kitchen sink

by MiloKitty



Series: One-shot collection [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 6 or 7 therapists, Alcohol Abuse, Comedy, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Starks Death, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Tipsy Tony, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony hides, Tony needs help, Tony-centric, Underage Drinking, the kitchen sink is amazing, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hides under the Kitchen Sink, Steve Wonders Why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and the Kitchen sink

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of what, my mind kept bugging me to write

Steve had spent the Last 4 hours with the Avengers team minus Tony hearing Director Fury rant about said missing member's overall uselessness to the Avengers team. If you will excuse the vulgar term, it was absolute bullshit.Tony was an vital part of the team, not that Steve was bias at all. It wasn't like if Tony left the Team Steve would loose his excuse to visit the workshop and put his younger second-in charges mouth to better use then snarking at him.

Tony was a major player for the team, without him they would have lost Barton to the pavement a long time ago, There would have be a lot more visits to medical, and their tech and weapons would have no use against some of the ~~shit~~  enemies that they faced on a regular schedule. 

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" Steve asked as he and his team entered the common room of the Avengers Tower.

"Sir, is about 1.5 meters to your left Captain" Came the crisp english reply.

Of course all Avengers heads snapped in the direction J.A.R.V.I.S had indicated. 

"Are you sure Stark doesn't need to reset your scanners Jarvis?" Questioned Clint, Tony was nowhere to be seen.

"Quite sure Agent Barton, it might help to look under the Kitchen Sink" Jarvis snarked back, he only used the title of agent when he was pissed.

Steve walked over to mentioned sink and opened the cabinet door beneath only to have it slammed shut and a very Tony-eiste "Fuck-off" snarked at him instead.

Steve looked to other Avengers behind him only to find the others sitting at the bench but avoiding his gaze, bunch of Sticky beak cowards. 

"Tony, why are you hiding under the sink?" Steve questioned gently only to receive a repeat of before with another "Fuck-off, why does it even fucking matter?"

"Tony, it matters cause your hiding under a sink, so obviously your upset over something" Steve tried to calmly and quietly to get Tony to open up to him

"Rogers" Visible wince from Steve, Rogers equaled pissed Tony "If i wanted a therapy session I would have gone to the therapist Pepper booked me" Tony snarked back at Steve.

"Just how many therapist do you have Stark?" questioned Clint, he loved pushing his luck.

"... 6 or 7, I lost count" Came Tony's quiet answer.

"Have you been drinking Tony?" Steve asked softly

"...Little bit" Tony's guilt filled reply only just making it past the cabinet door.

A tap on Steve's shoulder led him over to the main T.V where a news report played

_"On tonights program, we have the Howard Stark expert, here tonight to help us remember the great Howard Stark on the eve of the anniversary of his death"_

_The audience Claps as a young man in a suit enters stage and sits_ _opposite the presenter._

_"Thanks, for having me on tonight, I hope i can live up to that wonderful introduction" The man replies._

_Fake laughter from audience_

_" So what can you tell us about the tragic accident that took Howard's life." The host asks in an conspiring tone._

_"Well first off to all those 'conspiracy theorists'" The man uses his hands to gesture the air quotes " Who say that the accident wasn't an accident, let me tell you this: Howard Stark was a great man with fine taste, and on the night of his death. Howard had a drink, his driver had called off sick, forcing Howard to drive himself. He lost control of the car on a sharp bend crashing his car, There was no tampering with car." The finished_ _angrily._

_"What about Stark Jr.?" The host prompted_

_"Tony Stark is just a child who wants to be like his_ _father" The man spat._

The Avengers all winced in sync, The statement reminding them that Tony does whatever he can to not be in anyway similar to his Father.

 _"It's why he drinks, he just wants to be closer to his father"_ The man continued.

Another wince from the Avengers, if this guy had said any of this to Tony's face he would be verbally, ripped to shreds. Now though it made sense as to why Tony was under the sink.

The Avengers all silently left the room, giving Both Steve and Tony some much needed privacy.

"Tony wanna talk about it?" Steve asked once the room was empty.

Tony slinked out from under the sink, and curled into Steve's lap before asking, "Do you think I am like him Steve?" in a small desperate plea.

Steve sighed and pulled Tony closer, softly kissing his younger friends temple.

"Tony, first of all, it does't matter what some wanna be Howard enthusiast said" Steve began, gaining a small protest from Tony, but before the smaller male could voice his opinion Steve barrelled on "And Secondly no, you are nothing like your Father, you're kind where he would be cruel, loving where Howard would be hateful. The man I knew would't have done half the things you've done for the Avengers alone Tony" 

Tony sat up and looked Steve in the eyes, seemingly searching for something, whatever it was, Steve couldn't guess 

"Thank you Steve" The younger male finally replied after what seemed liked hours.

Steve pulled Tony closer before softly kissing him, "Anytime" he whispered into his subordinates lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all, and you are all amazing people, unless you have a thing where you don't want love so instead i give you hugs Australian Style, they be Fancy Hugs and foreign unless u be an Aussie.


End file.
